The New Kuroninja Series
by Joethewinner1
Summary: Kuroninja is a ninja who has recently become a Sentai Ranger. However, there are many dangers he has to battle. With the help of other Sentai Rangers, Kuroninja must defeat all of his enemies.
1. Ep 1: Reuniting Team Kuroninja

Kuroninja was a ninja whose main goal was to join the other Sentai Rangers. However, he didn't start out as a Sentai Ranger. He started out as a ninja who had heard about this shrine. He went to the shrine to train his ninjutsu skills, but then he noticed some cats. Then some evil ninjas started to attack the shrine. Kuroninja attacked the ninjas, and after protecting the shrine, a voice appeared, telling Kuroninja that he was allowed to participate in an event known as the Four Ninja Trials. He succeeded, and while participating in these trials, met the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who used to be cats, but then they were turned into female ninjas to fight a Sentai Team known as Kakuranger. They were turned back into cats, and they were the cats Kuroninja saw on his visit to the shrine. What he didn't know was that there was a secret fifth ninja trial where Kuroninja had to defeat the evil ninjas that attacked the shrine. Kuroninja had fought alongside the Flowery Kunoichi Team for a long time after this, however, many events had occurred, such as encounters with his arch-enemy, Anti-Kuroninja, which later led to Kuroninja being separated from the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and because of this, Kuroninja had to find a new apprentice, who then left to join a Sentai Team known as Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Later, Kuroninja found a new apprentice, who turned out to be one of the members of the Flowery Kunoichi Team: Ran.

Now, it was just Kuroninja and Ran, but Kuroninja's goal was to start a ninjutsu school, and also earn his place in the ranks of the Sentai Rangers. Kuroninja had earned his place as a Sentai Black Ranger, but he still felt like he needed to do something. Kuroninja knew that he needed to reunite his old team. Unfortunately, the only one he knew the location of was Ran, and the others were missing. The others were known as Ayame, Sakura, Suiren, and Yuri. Kuroninja decided that he didn't need to look for Suiren, because Suiren was one of the Sentai Rangers Kuroninja didn't care about.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja had appeared with his army of evil ninjas. They were part of the same ninja organization that had attacked the shrine Kuroninja trained in, but Anti-Kuroninja had only recently taken it over and became their new leader. He had captured Ayame, Sakura, and Yuri. Anti-Kuroninja was planning to use them to lure Kuroninja to him. What he didn't realize was that Ran was with Kuroninja, and she was the only one Kuroninja could locate using a tracking device or something. Basically, Kuroninja was interested in Ran the most, but there were others Kuroninja liked, such as Momoninger. There was the possibility of Kuroninja liking Shironinger, but whenever someone asked Kuroninja about that, he would just say "I have nothing to do with Shironinger!" When Anti-Kuroninja realized this, he decided to call Kuroninja.

Kuroninja was training with Ran, when his phone rang. Kuroninja tried to put the phone into his ear, but it was hard to put a phone in his ear, as he was wearing his helmet. Kuroninja never took off his helmet unless he needed to, and the only one who knew what Kuroninja's face looked like was Ran. Kuroninja decided to put the phone in speaker mode, so he could hear better. As soon as he heard the voice, he knew it was Anti-Kuroninja and headed for Anti-Kuroninja's location, which he said on the phone.

Kuroninja and Ran headed for the location, only to get captured. Anti-Kuroninja had revealed that he had captured the entire Flowery Kunoichi Team (except Suiren), along with his arch-enemy, Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja then went to go near Kuroninja, but noticed some straw sticking out. It was a decoy. The real Kuroninja had escaped, and freed the others. Team Kuroninja was now reunited. Anti-Kuroninja sent his ninja soldiers to attack, but they all got defeated.

Anti-Kuroninja was defeated, and realized that his ninja soldiers were very weak. Fortunately for Anti-Kuroninja, he used to ally with a group known as the Cyberninja Tech Company. Anti-Kuroninja decided to do things differently, however. He was planning to unite the Cyberninjas with the other ninja group, so they would both become stronger.

 **Next time: Swordblade A Attacks!**


	2. Ep 2: Swordblade A Attacks

Since Team Kuroninja was reunited, except that Suiren wasn't there, Kuroninja decided that he needed to be more organized. The first thing he would do was to have only one person accompanying him, because he used to fight against his enemies with the entire Flowery Kunoichi Team, and that was one of the reasons why Suiren was ignored by Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja needed to make it fair, because there was the possibility that he would be accompanied by Ran all the time. Kuroninja had an idea on how to have a companion chosen randomly. He had a grandson from the future, who liked to time travel a lot. Kuroninja's grandson knew a team known as Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, which would protect the universe (mostly Earth) in the future. Because Kyuranger had 11 members, they would randomly choose a team of five using a roulette-like device.

Kuroninja's plan was to create a wheel with different colours. The colours on the wheel included blue, pink, orange, purple, and black, and they would let Kuroninja know who would accompany him for some time. Kuroninja spun the wheel, which landed on the blue part of the wheel. This meant that Ayame was going to be with Kuroninja.

Meanwhile, on the artificial island created by the Cyberninja Tech Company, Anti-Kuroninja and his army of ninjas went to greet the director of the Cyberninjas, Mr. Karasu. Mr. Karasu had recently captured a Cyberninja that went rogue, known as Swordblade A, and erased the Cyberninja's memory. Cyberninjas were robotic ninjas created by the Cyberninja Tech Company. They were strong, but expensive to make as the Cyberninjas were powered by souls of dead ninjas. Swordblade A was sent to battle Kuroninja, but failed. Now that Swordblade A's memories were wiped, this Cyberninja could be used to battle Kuroninja again. Also, since Kuroninja knew whose soul was used to make Swordblade A, it would be harder for Kuroninja to fight.

Later, Kuroninja was spending some time with Ayame, but then he saw Cyberninjas attacking. It was a long time since Kuroninja had to battle a Cyberninja. However, there was one Cyberninja that Kuroninja recognized. It was Swordblade A. Kuroninja and Ayame needed to battle Swordblade A. Kuroninja tried to blind the Cyberninja using his Kage Shuriken, which created attacks that had to do with the shadow element. One of those attacks was to create fog. As soon as Swordblade A was in the fog, Kuroninja attacked. He then noticed that Swordblade A was stronger than before. Swordblade A was upgraded to see clearly even if there was fog. Anti-Kuroninja was the one who suggested the upgrades because he knew about Kuroninja's Kage Shuriken. Kuroninja and Ayame were defeated by Swordblade A.

After being defeated by Swordblade A, Kuroninja knew that he needed to use something that he rarely used: the Fusion Shuriken. The Fusion Shuriken was created originally for the Cyberninjas, but Anti-Kuroninja lost it to Kuroninja. Kuroninja liked using the Fusion Shuriken, but what it did was combine Kuroninja with another person, and the only one who knew about the Fusion Shuriken was Ran. Kuroninja decided to use the Fusion Shuriken, even if it was with someone who didn't know about it.

Later, in the city, Kuroninja saw Anti-Kuroninja and Swordblade A. Swordblade A attacked Kuroninja, but Kuroninja was prepared this time. He blocked Swordblade A's attacks and pulled out the Fusion Shuriken. Kuroninja and Ayame both fused into what looked like Kuroninja, only with some blue armour. Kuroninja/Ayame was very strong against Swordblade A, and could dodge the Cyberninja's attacks very quickly. That was when Kuroninja/Ayame delivered the finishing strike, which didn't destroy Swordblade A. All it did was recover Swordblade A's memories. Swordblade A experienced a headache and went away from Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja headed back to the island of the Cyberninjas.

Kuroninja decided that since he had recently reunited Team Kuroninja, he would have to do something. Fortunately, Kuroninja knew what he needed. The Flowery Kunoichi Team used to have an indoor pool when they were working for the Youkai Army Corps. Kuroninja used to have a swimming pool, but it was taken over by a tribe of underwater fish people. Kuroninja decided that he would find another swimming pool.

 **NEXT TIME: Kuroninja battles agains the Fishmen!**


	3. Ep 3: Battle against the Fishmen

Now that Kuroninja's team was reunited, Kuroninja knew that he needed a swimming pool. The reason why was because the Flowery Kunoichi Team used to have a swimming pool from when they worked for the Youkai Army Corps and fought against Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Kuroninja knew that he needed to have a swimming pool, because that was one of the best things of the Youkai fortress. Kuroninja found a good place for a swimming pool, but he first needed to spin the wheel which let him know who would accompany him. It landed on an orange space, meaning that Kuroninja would be accompanied by Yuri, an orange ninja ranger. Kuroninja had used Youkai Sorcery from his Flower Shuriken to create the wheel, meaning that it knew what could happen in the future. Since Kuroninja's companion this time was Yuri, it meant that one of his most powerful enemies was back.

Kuroninja and Yuri went to the area where the swimming pool would be, when suddenly an army of humanoid fish-people with seafood green scales and bronze armour appeared. They were the Fishmen, a group of humanoid water-breathers whose goal was to take over the ocean. Their leader, Triton, was also skilled in Ninjutsu. However, he wasn't here yet. Something that was weird was that Kuroninja had battled Triton before, and won. Then he issued peace between the humans and the Fishmen. Obviously, someone ended the peace between the Fishmen and the humans. Kuroninja, however, knew the weakness of the Fishmen. Fishmen were very weak whenever exposed to bright colours, such as orange. Every orange ninja was trained to battle the Fishmen, including the ones who served Youkai. Yuri attacked the Fishmen, but a net appeared. It captured Yuri, and then Kuroninja saw a Fishman wearing gold armour and teal ninja robes, holding a gold trident. It was Sea Ninja Triton.

Kuroninja asked Triton what he wanted, but Triton said that he was working for the Cyberninja Tech Company, who attacked their underwater kingdom using their Cyberninjas. Kuroninja and Triton decided to team up to take down the Cyberninjas that invaded the Fishmen's underwater city, but Triton needed to free Yuri first. Triton agreed, and the three headed for the ocean.

In the ocean, Kuroninja noticed that there were Cyberninjas attacking the stone structures in the water. He then saw some Cyber-Fishmen. Kuroninja attacked the Cyber Fishmen, but realized that they had the same strength as normal Fishmen. Kuroninja then pulled out his Fusion Shuriken and fused with Yuri, so they could both defeat the Cyber Fishmen. Kuroninja/Yuri was glowing orange, which weakened the Cyber Fishmen. Kuroninja/Yuri then delivered the finishing strike on the Cyber Fihsmen, destroying them and freeing the underwater city.

Meanwhile, on Cyberninja Island, Mr. Karasu was upset that Anti-Kuroninja had lost the Cyber Fishmen, and Cyber Youkai were harder to make than Cyberninjas for some reason. Anti-Kuroninja then showed Mr. Karasu something that he found in the water: a black and red belt with a scarab amulet on it. He then placed the belt on himself, and transformed into a black and red scarab themed warrior.

 **NEXT TIME: Kuroninja meets one of his friends from Egypt!**


	4. Ep 4: The Egyptian Ninja

Kuroninja was bored, since he had nothing to do. However, he noticed that a plane from Egypt was headed for his area, which could only mean one thing: one of Kuroninja's friends from Egypt was visiting. It was Khamun Rider the Tenth, a descendant of the pharaoh known as Khamun Rider I, who used a belt which harnessed the power of sandstorms. Khamun Rider X had trained himself with ninjutsu. Kuroninja decided to go outside to greet Khamun Rider X, but first, he had to spin the wheel. It landed on the pink space, meaning that Kuroninja was going to be accompanied by Sakura.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja had transformed into Dark Khamun Rider, who looked like Khamun Rider X and all of his descendants, except that the Khamun Rider armour was gold with green eyes. Dark Khamun Rider was black with red eyes. Anti-Kuroninja didn't like the colour scheme, as he was used to light grey, but he knew that the armour would allow him to become more powerful than Kuroninja. That was when Karasu, the director of the Cyberninja Tech Company, created 2 gold Cyberninjas to accompany Anti-Kuroninja. The Gold Cyberninjas were stronger than normal Cyberninjas, because their colour was gold.

Kuroninja and Sakura were eating at a sushi restaurant, and that was when Khamun Rider appeared. Kuroninja greeted Khamun Rider, but then some sandstorms appeared. Unlike Khamun Rider's gold sandstorms, these sandstorms were summoned from black sand. This black sand came from the Dark Sandstorm, the equivalent of Khamun Rider's transformation device known as the Sandstorm. Khamun Rider transformed after summoning a sandstorm, and Kuroninja and Sakura followed him.

Kuroninja, Sakura, and Khamun Rider X ran into gold Cyberninjas, along with Dark Khamun Rider. Khamun Rider X decided to take down Dark Khamun Rider, while Kuroninja and Sakura went after the gold Cyberninjas. While Kuroninja and Sakura battled the gold Cyberninjas, the two Khamun Riders battled each other using Egyptian ninja techniques, such as manipulating sand and using it to fog the enemy. Dark Khamun Rider penetrated Khamun Rider X's bandage armour, but Khamun Rider X was already going to deliver the finishing move: the Sandstorm Kick. Khamun Rider X's Sandstorm Kick defeated Dark Khamun Rider, who untransformed into Anti-Kuroninja. The two gold Cyberninjas were both destroyed by Kuroninja and Sakura.

Later, Khamun Rider X got the Dark Sandstorm and decided to take it with him so that nobody could use it for evil. Kuroninja agreed, and went back to his house along with Sakura.

 **NEXT TIME: The Cyberninja Tech Company returns with Evil Ranger Keys!**


	5. Ep 5: Evil Ranger Keys

It was another day at Kuroninja's house. Kuroninja was bored and had nothing to do, until an army of evil ninjas were seen on the news, led by Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja was about to battle Anti-Kuroninja, but he needed to spin the wheel first. Kuroninja spun the wheel, which ended on the purple space. Kuroninja was going to bring Ran with him.

Kuroninja and Ran then showed up and battled the evil ninjas, who were defeated easily. However, Anti-Kuroninja wasn't finished yet. He brought four Cyberninja with him, and five Ranger Keys. There was something strange about the Ranger Keys Anti-Kuroninja had. Anti-Kuroninja pulled out a large silver metallic gun, with five holes to place the five Ranger Keys. Anti-Kuroninja shot the Ranger Keys at Ran and Kuroninja, before an announcement was heard in midair:

" _NEZIRANGER!"_

For some reason, Anti-Kuroninja and the Cyberninja Tech Company were able to create Ranger Keys based on evil rangers such as the Nezirangers, who fought against the Megarangers. The Nezirangers included NeziRed, NeziBlue, NeziBlack, NeziYellow, and NeziPink. Anti-Kuroninja also had other Evil Ranger Keys, including Deathryuger, Dark Buster, and, for some reason, two Ranger Keys that represented DekaRed and DekaYellow. Five rangers who looked like the Nezirangers appeared, and they were about to attack Kuroninja. Kuroninja knew what these rangers were: Ranger Key Clones. Kuroninja and Ran fought the Neziranger clones. Kuroninja led the red, blue, and black Nezirangers to fight him, while Ran fought against NeziYellow and NeziPink. NeziPink fired arrows from her bow, which Ran was able to dodge. Kuroninja and NeziRed were battling each other in a sword fight. Kuroninja then placed the Kuroninja Shuriken, the shrunken he used to transform into a ranger, on his sword, and activated the finisher. Kuroninja sliced the three Nezirangers, turning them back into Evil Ranger Keys. At the same time, Ran had recovered the NeziYellow and NeziPink Ranger Key.

After seeing Anti-Kuroninja's Evil Ranger Keys, Kuroninja realized that Anti-Kuroninja was planning to make an army of evil Sentai Rangers. Anti-Kuroninja was unable to make any Hanaranger Ranger Keys, because they were already on Kuroninja's side (except for Suiren). Kuroninja knew that he needed to make an army to fight against Anti-Kuroninja's army, so he went to the only Super Sentai team that used Ranger Keys: Kaizoku Sentai Uokaiger, also known as the 35th Super Sentai. Unfortunately, Kuroninja was unable to recruit any of them to help battle against Anti-Kuroninja, except for Gokai Silver.

Kuroninja and GokaiSilver appeared to fight against Anti-Kuroninja, who had brought another army of Evil Rangers. This time he brought with him Dark Buster, Deathryuger, Neo DekaRed and Neo DekaYellow. Kuroninja and GokaiSilver went to battle the evil rangers, but lost. That was when the other Gokaigers showed up. Kuroninja and the Gokaigers battled against the evil rangers and Anti-Kuroninja, using powers from other Super Sentai seasons, including Ninninger, Zyuohger, and Kyuranger. Kuroninja, however, noticed that the evil rangers were still there. Kuroninja knew that the rangers keys weren't strong enough against Anti-Kuroninja's army of evil rangers, but that was when he noticed that he was still holding the Neziranger Keys. He gave them to the Gokaigers, who transformed into the Nezirangers to fight Anti-Kuroninja. The only one who couldn't transform into a Neziranger was GokaiSilver, so he used Gold Mode instead. The Evil Rangers were destroyed, and Anti-Kuroninja retreated. The Gokaigers were about to leave, but Kuroninja gave them a Kuroninja Ranger Key before they left.

After siding with the Gokaigers, Kuroninja felt like it was time to finally use a power he didn't feel like using before. It was a red shuriken designed to represent Timeranger, a Sentai team with the ability to travel through time. Kuroninja used the Timeranger Shuriken and disappeared.

Kuroninja then appeared on Earth in what looked like the future. It still looked familiar, except that most of the buildings were guarded by soldiers holding swords and wearing grey helmets, and there were weird tower-like structures almost everywhere. A black flag was seen on most of the buildings, with an emblem shaped like two hands holding a black hole in the air. The soldiers thought that Kuroninja looked suspicious, so they attacked Kuroninja.

However, Kuroninja was saved before he could strike back against the soldiers. The ones who "saved" Kuroninja were a team of nine rangers. Kuroninja asked "Who are you?"

The red ranger of the team said "We are the ultimate saviours: Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!"


	6. Ep 6: Kuroninja and the Kyurangers

Kuroninja had traveled into the future, where Earth was taken over by an intergalactic shogunate known as Jark Matter. However, there was a team of nine rangers fighting against these invaders, known as Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Kuroninja was impressed after seeing them, that he decided to follow them. That was when Kuroninja got introduced to the team, and their commander, Shou Ronpou, who looked like a humanoid dragon.

Meanwhile, on a planet in the Corvus System, there was a laboratory. Inside the laboratory, someone noticed a ninja ranger in black who didn't look like the Kyurangers. This person felt like he had seen Kuroninja before. It was Director Karasu of the Cyberninja Tech Company, except that he had extended his life by turning himself into a cyborg. He had created the Neocyberninjas, groups of robotic ninjas that were supposed to succeed the Cyberninjas, but then Jark Matter took over the universe, so the Cyberninja Tech Company had to move to the Corvus Constellation to create more Cyberninjas, since Earth had been conquered. Karasu sent one of the most powerful Neocyberninjas, Cyber Kuroninja, to battle Kuroninja, because Cyber Kuroninja was created using the mind of a ninja who used to be Kuroninja's arch-enemy.

The Orion was the ship used by the Kyurangers for them to rest while they weren't on any missions. Right now, Kuroninja was on the Orion with the other Kyurangers, and he was impressing them with his ninja skills, including Hammy, the green Kyuranger from the Chameleon constellation. Kuroninja and Hammy were both interested in each other, as both of them were ninjas. However, Kuroninja remembered that he needed to travel back to his own timeline, because of an accident that happened with the Timeranger Shuriken he used. Kuroninja asked Shou Ronpou if there was any Kyutama that had the ability to travel through time. Shou said yes, and presented a Kyutama with a clock-like symbol on it. However, Kuroninja needed to become a Kyuranger first. Unfortunately, there were no Seiza Blasters left, and the Seiza Blaster was the device needed to transform into a Kyuranger. Fortunately, there was a Kyuranger who didn't join the Kyurangers. He was known as the Elegant Star, and wore a white Kyuranger suit with wings, just like the pink Kyuranger. This Kyuranger was from the Cygnus System, and his name was Hakucho White. Unfortunately, nobody in the Rebellion knew where Hakucho White was, but it was rumoured that he was in the Corvus System.

Kuroninja was about to head for the Corvus System, but then Shou decided to spin the Kyulette to see who would accompany Kuroninja to the Corvus System. The Kyulette was used in almost every mission, where a team of five would be selected by chance. Usually, Lucky, the red ranger, would always get picked no matter who else got picked, and he would also say his catchphrase "talk about lucky!" all the time. Kuroninja was ok with Lucky at first, but hearing the word "lucky" more than twice was really irritating to Kuroninja. The other four who were selected to accompany Kuroninja were Hammy, Raptor 283, the pink ranger and an android, Balance, another android who was into shiny and expensive things, and Spada, a chef who was also the yellow ranger of the Kyurangers.

The planet Hakucho White was rumoured to be on was known as Planet Cyber. Planet Cyber was home to a mysterious humanoid-crow-person who spent time building robots known as Neocyberninjas. Kuroninja swore he had heard of this before, but then he saw the Neocyberninjas approach him, along with a Neocyberninja who looked like him. It was Cyber Kuroninja, and as soon as Kuroninja heard Cyber Kuroninja's voice, he recognized him as his arch-enemy, Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja and the Kyurangers tried to battle against the Neocyberninjas, but they were tougher than Jark Matter's foot soldiers.

Kuroninja and the Kyurangers were captured in Karasu's lab, where they saw Hakucho White and someone else. Kuroninja asked who that person was, and it turned out that the other person captured was Kuroninja's grandson, also known as Kuroninja III. As soon as Kuroninja got captured, he noticed that Lucky escaped so easily. The metal preventing Lucky from escaping had rusted for some reason, and he freed everyone else. Karasu sent the Neocyberninjas to attack, but that was when Hakucho White and Kuroninja III transformed into Kyurangers. Hakucho White used the Hakucho Kyutama on a special Seiza Blaster known as the Cygnus Blaster, while Kuroninja III used the Kuroninja Kyutama on the Greater Seiza Blaster. They then introduced themselves to Cyber Kuroninja and the Neocyberninjas.

"The Super Star! ShishiRed!"

"The Trick-Star! TenbinGold!"

"The Shinobi Star! ChameleonGreen!"

"The Speed Star! WashiPink!"

"The Food Mei-star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"

"The Dark Star! Kuroninja III!"

"Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you!"

"The Ultimate Saviours! Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!"

The Kyurangers used their weapons on the Neocyberninjas, such as the Kyu Crossbow, the Kyu Sword, and Kuroninja's favourite, the Kyu Rapier, both used by Chameleon Green and Kuroninja's grandson. Hakucho White had his own weapon: the Kyu Talon, which looked like a combination of the Kyu Sickle and the Kyu Claw. Hakucho White place his Kyutama on the Kyu Talon and faced an army of Neocyberninjas. The weapon announced " _GALAXY!"_

Hakucho White then announced his finishing move: "Deneb Impact!" Then a wave of energy from the Kyu Talon destroyed most of the Neocyberninjas. Kuroninja noticed Hakucho White's finishing move and wanted to join. Kuroninja III let Kuroninja borrow his Greater Seiza Blaster and Kuroninja Kyutama, while Hakucho White let Kuroninja borrow the Hakucho Kyutama, which was actually a Skill Kyutama, used for attacking. Cyber Kuroninja went in the air using a jetpack. Kuroninja then placed the Hakucho Kyutama on the Greater Seiza Blaster.

 _"Hakucho Kyutama! Say the Attack!"_

Kuroninja grew white wings and flew up in the air, and Washi Pink followed Kuroninja, hoping that she could get to know Kuroninja better. Kuroninja and Washi Pink both rose up into the air with their wings and defeated Cyber Kuroninja.

Later, Kuroninja and the others went back to the Orion, but Hakucho White left, and so did Kuroninja III. Kuroninja now had a Seiza Blaster, and he placed the Tokei Kyutama on it.

 _"Tokei Kyutama! Say the Attack!"_

Kuroninja then disappeared, but the Seiza Blaster was left behind in the Orion. Kuroninja was back in his own time. Kuroninja went to see if his house was safe, and it was.

Kuroninja needed to take a break after that accident with the Timeranger Shuriken, so he decided to play some video games.


	7. Ep 7: Kuroninja's Video Game

After travelling through time, Kuroninja wanted to relax by playing some video games. He had bought some games created by Genm Corp, but was very bored with his collection. There was only one game he didn't finish, however. It was a hack-and-slash game about samurais, but Kuroninja was never skilled enough to make it past the final boss. Kuroninja decided to go to the nearest video game store to buy some video games. First, he spun the wheel, which landed on purple. Kuroninja was accompanied by Ran for this mission.

In the video game store, Kuroninja was searching for a rare video game created by Genm Corp: a dating sim that went by the name of Tokimeki Crisis. Kuroninja wanted to play it because it had the only genre of video game that Kuroninja was interested in but had no experience with. Kuroninja once tried to play RPG games, but they were too complicated for him. Anyway, Kuroninja asked an employee in the game store if they had Tokimeki Crisis, but the game was no longer in the stores. The reason why was because the game was first released when a new CEO arrived in Genm Corp, unfortunately, the employees started to hate this game. The old CEO of Genm Corp returned and replaced the unpopular new CEO, and then Tokimeki Crisis was no longer in stock.

Kuroninja decided to search for other games, but then noticed that there were no ninja-themed games. He then had the idea to create his own video game, themed after ninjas. The first thing he did was work on his computer, and started programming. The final result was a game known as: Antique Crow Ninjas. Kuroninja was now ready to test out the game.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was looking at pictures of Shironinger's helmet, when there was a knock on his door. It was one of the evil ninjas, who had found a shuriken containing a computer virus. Anti-Kuroninja didn't think he would need it and threw the shuriken out the window.

Kuroninja's game was supposed to be a game where you could enter the virtual world. Kuroninja put the virtual headset on, and entered the game. Inside, Kuroninja was playing as a ninja whose job was to complete all the levels and defeat the Antique Crow Ninja. Kuroninja also brought Ran with him, because his video game could be played with 2 players. Kuroninja and Ran defeated all of the enemies and bosses, and made it up to the last stage, where they had to fight against the Antique Crow Ninja. However, outside the game world, a weird shuriken struck the computer, infecting the game world with a virus. However, this virus was actually the Youkai Mokumokuren, who looked like a keyboard with two red eyes on every key. Because of this, Kuroninja and Ran were stuck in the game world until they could destroy the virus.

Kuroninja and Ran fused together to become stronger. Mokumokuren was unable to stop Kuroninja/Ran because they were too fast for him. Kuroninja/Ran got out their sword and finished off the Mokumokuren. They then woke up outside and took their headsets off. There was someone at the door. It was an employee from Genm Corp who wanted to see if they could make a game based off of Kuroninja's game. Kuroninja agreed, as long as it didn't use virtual reality technology. The employee said that they were planning to make only one virtual reality game based on Mighty Action X, and the ninja-themed game inspired by Kuroninja's game would be called "Hurricane Ninja." Kuroninja liked the idea, as longs it didn't end up like Toimeki Crisis.


	8. Ep 8: Visitors from Another Universe

Uchu Sentai Kyuranger had appeared from another dimension because a soldier of Jark Matter, Madako, had stolen something from them. The red and silver Kyurangers teamed up with DekaRed and Space Sheriff Gavan to defeat Madako and return to their dimension.

Later, the Cyberninja Tech Company saw the wormholes and appearing, and Director Karasu was interested. Anti-Kuroninja went to the area where the Kyurangers were to see if there was anything left behind, because Karasu was interested in the other universes. Anti-Kuroninja found a piece of a giant tentacle, and sent it to Mr. Karasu. Mr. Karasu placed it in a large room for experiments.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja saw that the Kyurangers appeared from a wormhole, and wondered how he was able to _time travel_ to the universe of the Kyurangers if they were in different universes. Kuroninja then realized that the Cyberninjas could've possibly retrieved something from another dimension, which could help explain what happened with Kuroninja. Kuroninja prepared to go to Cyber Island, taking Ran with him.

Kuroninja and Ran had to break into Cyber Island, because the Cyberninja Tech Company was working with Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja's arch-enemy. Kuroninja used the Kage Shuriken to create fog and get past most of the guards. That was when Kuroninja saw a room where some people were performing experiments on a giant red tentacle. He was hiding, but then he saw the tentacle begin to grow longer, and form a head and a body. Madako had regenerated.

Madako was an assassin working for Jark Matter. However, she had a very strange skill: Whenever she died, she would regenerate with a different personality. Madako was still asleep, so nobody knew what her next personality would be. The scientists left the room and Cyberninjas entered, with their weapons ready. Madako then pulled out her maces and destroyed the Cyberninjas. Director Karasu was interested in the results and thought about making this octopus monster into one of his soldiers, but then a Cyberninja showed up and sliced Madako into pieces. That was when Madako regenerated, but used a different fighting style. Director Karasu then realized that she could regenerate, and every time she regenerated, her personality would change.

Kuroninja had to get Madako out of Cyber Island before the Cyberninja Tech Company could turn her into one of their soldiers or create unstoppable monsters with the power to regenerate quickly. Kuroninja then showed himself to the Cyberninjas, who tried to attack Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja placed a purple Shuriken on his sword, allowing him and Ran to attack the Cyberninjas at once and destroy them. Kuroninja then kicked Madako out one of the windows, and she fell in a large explosion. Kuroninja and Ran then left through the same window, taking one of Madako's remains with them.

Later, Kuroninja went to a beach and threw the tentacle in the ocean, so that nobody would ever be able to find it.


	9. Ep 9: Stolen Evil Ranger Keys

In Cyber Island, Anti-Kuroninja sent a Cyberninja to get him one of the Evil Ranger Keys. However, someone stole all of the Evil Ranger Keys, but nobody knew who it was. All they saw were black feathers and cubes. Anti-Kuroninja didn't know who stole the Evil Ranger Keys, so he went outside of Cyber Island to search for them.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja saw a mysterious winged black ranger. Kuroninja decided to take a closer look and saw that the Deathryuger Key fell from where the black winged ranger was. He then remembered his battle against Anti-Kuroninja's evil rangers, and went after the winged black ranger. However, a portal appeared and took the Deathryuger Key. One of the Hanarangers, Ayame, went after Kuroninja.

Kuroninja then ran into the mysterious winged black ranger, who revealed himself as ZyuohKuro. He looked like ZyuohEagle, except that his suit was black instead of red. ZyuohKuro attacked Kuroninja and escaped. However, Kuroninja was able to place a tracking device on ZyuohKuro. Kuroninja then noticed Ayame was following him.

Kuroninja and Ayame followed ZyuohKuro to an abandoned warehouse, when suddenly, portals appeared out of nowhere. Someone who looked like Kuroninja appeared, holding the Deathryuger Key. ZyuohKuro then gave the other Evil Ranger Keys to Kuroninja's lookalike. Kuroninja recognized his lookalike as Akuroninja, his evil interdimensional counterpart. Akuroninja summoned Deathryuger using his equipment and the Deathryuger Key. Then he, Deathryuger, and ZyuohKuro were about to finish off Kuroninja and Ayame, but then a purple ranger who looked like ZyuohEagle appeared. It was ZyuohCondor. ZyuohCondor attacked ZyuohKuro, while Ayame fought the Deathryuger clone and Kuroninja fought Akuroninja. ZyuohCondor defeated ZyuohKuro, who escaped. Ayame finished off the Deathryuger clone, which turned into dust, and Akuroninja got defeated by Kuroninja. However, before Akuroninja escaped through his portal, he told Kuroninja to prepare for July 20. Kuroninja didn't know what happened on July 20.


End file.
